My Beloved Betrothed
by Frosty Princess Katie
Summary: SerenaDiamond. Serena turns 16 and finds out that she was betrothed to the handsome prince of the darkmoon family. There's just one problem, he's evil and she has sworn to destroy him.Diamond strives to make her his queen of darkness. Will he suceed? R&R.
1. Goddess of sixteen

Hello my fellow Sailor moon fans! This is a first attempt at a sailor moon story so no bashing you hear. I am really looking forward to this story I am warning you though, If you don't like and/or approve of the Serena/Usagi and prince Diamond pairing then this story isn't for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below they belong to Naoko Takuchi

Prologue

In ancient times back when the kingdom of the moon was still young and flourishing a queen ruled over the moon. She was beautiful and smart. She believed that her only daughter Serena should marry the prince of the country they were in tension with so it would smooth things out between them.

So that's just what she did. She had Serena Betrothed to the young Prince Diamond of the Negamoon family. Serena though had no idea that she would have to marry him. Queen serenity decided when her daughter was old enough to know of what Betrothal meant she would then tell her daughter.

When Serena turned the flourishing age of fifteen they held a party for her birthday. Serena spent the night gracing the halls with her beauty. Her long golden silk hair flowed behind her with grace. Her blue eyes like deep pools of water. The people were impressed with the Queens daughter and many were whispering about her when she passed them.

"I heard she was to be married to a handsome prince," a girl her age whispered to a group of girls.

Serena took it as a compliment not knowing it was actually the truth. She did begin to suspect things once she heard the same rumor three more times. She even said that she was to be wed on her Sixteenth birthday.

Serena wasn't the only one to hear these rumors. Queen Serenity did too! She decided that tonight would be the night she would explain Serena's fate. Serenity had also agreed that on her sixteenth birthday she would be married to the Eighteen-year-old Prince Diamond. From what the queen heard, Diamond was in mad love with her.

Later that night Serena noticed that no one would dance with her. They were all forbid to do so. The Queen feared that she might fall in love with someone else. Serena, frustrated so much with how things were going, left her party and ran to her room, crying.

The queen believed that now was the right time to tell her daughter. Just as she was headed to find where her daughter was a loud explosion sounded from the castle gates.

Queen Beryl and her minion forces were attacking the castle. Serenity commanded her forces to fight back but all hope was lost. Queen beryl was too strong for them. Using her last strength she sent Her daughter to safety with all her closest friends on earth where she could try to live a peaceful life. Queen Serenity died then, forgetting all about telling her precious daughter about the Marriage proposal. The queen forgot the all of the palace forgot, even the Negamoon forgot. Everyone Forgot of the Betrothal except one person. And that person swore to the heavens that he'd make his Beloved Princess fall in love with him.

Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday Serena" a group of voices rang allowed.

The blond haired, klutzy, crybaby girl known as Serena was finally sixteen years old. She was overjoyed with happiness.

Ami, a super genius student that went to Serena's school handed her a box. Serena and Ami were good friends. "Happy birthday Serena I hope this helps you." Serena used her nails to dig through the blue wrapping paper to find an Organizer.

"Wow Ami, this is amazing!"

"Well I figured since you are so unorganized you may need it. I made it myself." Ami responded with her usual smile.

"I'll use it, I promise" Serena replied.

"I'm next" Rae called out. She shoved everyone out of the way. "Here Serena I know you need this." Rae handed her a small box decorated with red shiny wrapping paper.

She pulled out a delicate golden watch. "Wow Rae it's beautiful…"

"Now you won't ever be late again." Rae replied with a somewhat sarcastic voice. She was forever having fun making fun of Serena.

"I'm not always late!" Serena snapped.

"Are too" Rae whispered under her breath. She used to get into fights with Serena all the time but found that it was pointless as she grew up to see that Serena always fought to win.

"I heard that!" Serena hissed from her spot on the floor.

Rae hesitated, but gave into her desires. She stuck out her tongue at the blonde girl that had been so recently showered in confetti.

Serena narrowed her eyes. "It's war Rae"

Lita laughed from her corner nervously. "Here Serena take my gift next."

As if already distracted Serena snatched the gift and ripped it open to reveal a large box of home made cookies.

"Yummy!" the blond haired girl cried. "I love cookies."

"Thought you'd like them" Lita said proudly as Serena reached in the box and took out a blue sprinkled sugar cookie. She stuffed it in her face and grabbed the present from Mina, which was wrapped somewhat sloppily and pasted with orange bows.

She didn't hesitate to rip this one open either. She pulled out a thick binder. Curiously she flipped through the pages with a very confused look on her face. The pages were filled with graphs and charts.

"Ummm. Mina what is this?" she questioned.

Mina smiled. "I gathered all my friends in the upper grades and they collected their old tests and notes. What you are holding in your hand is the answer sheet of any math test in the future that is to be given."

Serena squealed with delight. "This is even better than the cookies. Now I won't fail."

Ami shot mina a look and mina smiled guiltily.

Serena finished opening up her gifts. Luna and Artemis had gotten her plush dolls, Molly had gotten her a gift certificate to her favorite anime store, and Andrew had written her a poem and given her twenty bucks to spend on whatever she wished.

888888888888888888888888888

As they left Serena's house to continue the birthday celebration at the arcade mina asked "What did Darien get you?"

Serena smiled. "Darien is taking me out to dinner tonight at Café al la mode."

The girls giggled as they continued down the street when Serena stopped abruptly

"Whats wrong Serena?" Ami questioned.

Serena didn't answer.

By this time everyone had turned to look at the blonde haired girl with wonder.

"Serena?" Lita said

Serena shivered. "Something is wrong. It feels like were being watched."

Rae looked around. "You're right. I do feel a little strange."

Mina shivered as well.

As the girls looked around the abandon street for the source of discomfort the air grew thick. Within a split second the girls found themselves frozen, paralyzed in place. The air was thick with static that crackled around their skin.

Lita struggled to break free from the dark spell but nothing happened.

Rae tried using her priestess fire to help but nothing responded.

They were cloaked in an evil spell, completely powerless.

Serena looked in horror as a black void appeared before them, and gracefully, out came a man from the darkness, His white robe billowing behind him.

Serena looked at him, eyes captivated. His purple eyes, his white hair, everything seemed perfect about him, yet he had a dark aura. He was evil.

Serena pushed these thoughts out of her mind as he approached her.

"Finally" he spoke. "I have found you."

Serena tried to speak but couldn't find words. Her throat felt stuffed with cotton. She choked to speak but found it futile.

He smiled as he gently touched her face. "My beloved…"

Rae was the first to have enough strength to speak. "Who are you?"

The White haired man smiled at her. "My name is Prince Diamond…. and I have come for my betrothed."

"Betrothed? Serena? You have the wrong girl," Rae snapped. "Serena is going to marry Darien."

Diamond laughed. "So that's his name…well I'll just have to destroy this Darien fellow."

Serena gasped. "No!"

Diamond stroked her cheek. "I have been waiting for you forever. You are my betrothed."

Serena spat on the ground. "Leave me alone!"

He looked at her. "You don't seem to understand. I always get what I want. And I want you." He slid his arm around her slender body and let the dark void swallow them up. Serena let out a terrified scream.

Just as they completely faded into the darkness the spell was lifted and Rae ran towards where Serena once stood.

"Serena" she screamed. "Serena!"

There was naturally no answer.

Rae turned to her friends. "Guys…. I think we have a new enemy on our hands."

888888888888888888888888

A/N

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's short

Usually with my stories I like to make them twice as long

Stay tuned for the next chapter of

My beloved betrothed.

Frosty Princess Katie


	2. Golden Haired Angel

Hi everyone. Chapter two of my beloved betrothed is now up

Remember I don't own any of the sailor moon characters

Tell me what you think and enjoy this chapter

Chapter 2

Golden Haired Angel

Serena had dreams of darkness swallowing her. She felt herself being pulled into the dark fires of hell, and yet she didn't flinch from them. She felt her body reject the cold void, yet she didn't turn from it. She felt her mind refuse to accept the abyss, but she ignored it. Instead she found herself falling deeper and deeper into the eternal dark void as it swallowed the golden haired angel.

Abruptly she awoke from her deep slumber and let out a terrified scream. Instinctively she placed her hand to her chest. Beneath her delicate hand her heart beat wildly. Her breath came out in uneven strides. She closed her eyes and thought a moment. What had happened? She couldn't remember.

She placed a hand to her head and thought harder, but all that came about was a horrid headache that pounded in her head, leaving her nauseous after each throb.

She looked around and tried to take in her surroundings but became even more confused than ever.

The pure angel sat in a dark room cloaked in black velvet. Everything was draped in black; even the sheets to the bed she sat upon were black satin. Where was she?

She struggled to get off the bed and nearly tripped over a skintight fitting dress she was dressed in. She looked at it. It was white, with silver sequins decorated in mystic patterns. The dress was very revealing. It cut down so low Serena shivered and covered herself instinctively.

She had never seen a dress like this before, and she certainly didn't own one. Her parents would kill her. This type of dress was for after a wedding on the first night of a honeymoon.

Serena thought a moment longer and as soon as she did, a flood of memories came to her mind. Memories of being Sailor Moon the moon princess, future queen to crystal Tokyo and her best friends the sailor scouts. Memories of her sixteenth birthday and Darien and… and… what happened after that? She couldn't place it.

"Ahh you are awake my dear" a silky voice coaxed from a shadowed corner.

Serena snapped her head in the direction of the voice.

Gracefully a man in all white emerged from the darkness.

"Normally a person who'd have traveled through time and space would be out for days, even weeks, but not you…. you are Sailor Moon."

Serena swallowed hard. Who was this man? How did he know she was Sailor Moon?

"I see you are still a bit shy my dear… no matter though, we'll fix that." He strode over to her and gently touched her cheek.

Serena flinched. "Who are you?"

"My name is Prince Diamond of the Negamoon family." He replied smiling as he caressed her skin.

Serena took a step backward. "Don't touch me!"

Diamond laughed. "My dear… you live with me now… and I will do what I please with you!"

Serena felt a shiver go down her back. "No," she whispered.

"Now…." Diamond continued. "What shall I go about calling you? Sailor moon? No… Sailor moon cannot exist in the dark crystal palace. How about Serenity? Too formal. What about just Serena?"

Serena took another step backwards. "Don't call me that." She managed to whisper. Her throat felt like it was in knots.

He advanced on her like a hungry lion.

She took a step backwards again and hit the wall.

Feeling victorious he placed a hand on either side of her as he leaned on the wall. His eyes bore down upon her, reaching into the pits of her very soul.

Serena trembled furiously. "Don't touch me!" she repeated.

He laughed. "You are my betrothed. You will learn to love me!"

"NO" she screamed. "I love Darien."

Diamonds eyes turned to slits. "Is that so…. Well then let me teach you something."

Before Serena could react he placed one hand around her waist and pulled her close to his warm body. He used his free hand to grab her chin and tilt it toward his face. Her blue eyes were filled with terror. He gently brushed his lips against hers and let her react. She let out a quiet gasp. Taking her temporary paralyzed state into advantage, he deepened his kiss.

By now Serena was to her senses and tried to struggle away from him with no avail. He was just too strong for her.

Eventually, before long he parted lips with her and looked intently into her eyes. Serena wiggled free from his grasp and slapped him across the face. The loud smack echoed through the darkened room.

Diamond took a step back and looked at the golden haired angel in his presence. To Serena's surprise he began to laugh. " Serenity my love you will learn to love me with all your heart. I will not let you out of my sight."

Serena looked at him with hate in her eyes. "Don't ever touch me again!" she screamed.

Diamond laughed and replied. "Serenity you live with me now… and remember, I will do with you, what I please."

And with that Diamond turned on his heel and strode to the door. "You may have free roam of the castle everywhere except the throne room…. And DO NOT think of escape, It is not possible." He opened the door excused himself and slammed it behind him.

Serena was left in the dark velveteen room alone and scared. There was no one here to help her.

She turned and threw herself on the bed and cried silently into the pillows calling Darien's name. She said numerous prayers to the scouts for help, but even she knew that they couldn't hear her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eventually after letting out all of her sadness and rage Serena emerged from the room to find something to eat. She hadn't eaten anything since that cookie Lita gave her. She walked along the hallways; the only sound being produced was her slippers tapping against the marble floor.

Why did Palaces have to be so big and complicated?

She made her way from corridor to corridor hoping to find some help of where to go, but found herself getting even more lost than what she was already.

Each hallway led to another, one after another.

As she entered into a new hallway she heard an annoying voice.

"Well, well if it isn't the moon princess herself!"

Serena looked down the hall to see a slender woman wearing a sleazy black dress and the ugliest fan in her hands.

Serena looked at her confused. "Who are you?"

The girl snapped back in a snotty voice. "My name is Emerald…Prince Diamond's mistress…and I am going to be the one to kill you for taking my love away from me."

Serena gulped. There was nowhere to hide. She didn't know the palace very well at all and this woman seemed to hate her. For once in her life there was nothing Serena could do to escape.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

to be continued….

Tell me what you all think….

Frosty Princess Katie


	3. fallen angel

I do not own anything Sailor Moon

(though I wish I did)

Chapter 3

Fallen angel

Emerald stood looking down at the golden haired angel known as Serenity with disgust. She loathed everything about the girl. Her perfect flowing threads of golden hair, her bright blue eyes that reflected light in even the darkest of times. Her frail body that was so slender and graceful, her perfect smile that gave anyone hope. Everything about her made Emerald want to vomit.

"I hate you!" she spat

Serena took a step away. She trembled before the green haired woman's wrath.

"I hate everything about you! Why are you so perfect? You even perfect the definition of perfect."

Serena gulped. "I'm not perfect."

Emerald ignored her. "Its tramps like you that walk around pretending to be innocent, yet you destroy love that already exists. You tear apart lovers for your own need!"

"I-I don't love Diamond… if that's what you mean?" Serena trembled.

"Bullshit!" Emerald yelled. "You love acting like you hate him and slowly you still wrap him around your little finger."

Serena didn't reply.

"You will pay!" The taller woman walked up to the perfect angel and slapped her hard across the face."

Serena was overcome with shock. "I-I don't love him. I love Darien."

"To hell with you!" She slapped Serena again.

Serena began to turn and run, but Emerald caught her arm and pulled it behind her back.

The moon princess let out a whimper of pain.

"That's it… I want to hear you cry! I want to hear you suffer!"

Against her will Serena let a few tears slip from her eyes.

Emerald laughed in triumph. "Pitiful!" She kicked the princess hard and tore off a large portion of her dress and tied her hands together behind her back. Serena struggled to get away but found it futile. She had no way out of this.

Emerald slapped her hard again. This time Serena tasted the bitter taste of blood in her mouth.

Serena felt sick to her stomach.

She should have just stayed in the room.

Why had she done this?

Emerald was much stronger than the poor moon princess.

Emerald possessed so much jealousy and hatred.

Emerald…. The jaded witch of darkness was much better suited for a dark prince…

Was she not?

Serena, despite her thoughts about Diamond earlier refused to accept this.

Diamond did not deserve a witch whose heart was so tainted with envy.

She couldn't allow it….

She wouldn't allow it….

And so the princess of the moon did the only thing she could do…. she screamed long and hard. Her voice echoed through the darkened halls.

Emerald in reaction slammed the princess against the wall….

Serena fought for consciousness…

Her vision was slipping. The edges of her eyes blurred. She couldn't focus… the only thing her brain could make out was the deep green glowing eyes of Emerald…. The human incarnation of envy itself.

Emerald focused all her dark magic and aimed it at the princess. She wanted the girl dead in the worst way.

Without Serena around, she'd make her prince love her. She'd make Diamond call her name instead of his precious Serenity. She'd be the one to tempt him with dark desires. She'd be the one clinging on to him in passion.

Serenity was lost….

She couldn't win this battle. It was impossible.

Emerald let her magic go and let out a hysterical laugh as it blasted the perfect princess.

Serena felt limp and collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Emerald let out another delighted laugh. She had won.

The perfect princess of the moon was no more…

Or was she?

Emerald looked at the golden haired angel with hate and rage.

Serena's tiny chest was slowly rising and falling. Ever so slightly she took in a breath.

So she wasn't dead…

Just how hard was it to kill a princess of the moon?

Emerald's heart filled with rage.

"I hate you" she rasped.

"EMERALD!"

The green haired witch spun around to see her prince standing in the hall. His purple eyes filled with eternal rage. Filled with enough destruction to destroy an entire universe.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DON'E EMERALD?" he roared. His voice, like a lions.

Emerald smiled. "I have taken care of your enemy my prince. The princess of the moon will soon be no more.

"EMERALD YOU KNOW THAT SERENITY IS MY GUEST!"

"I did not my prince" Emerald began.

"SHUT UP! I BANISH YOU FROM MY SIGHT! DO NOT COME BACK UNTIL I SEND FOR YOU!"

Emerald hesitated but smiled. "As you wish my prince." She turned on her heals and walked down the hall into darkness.

Diamond scooped his goddess up in his arms…

"Serenity I'm so sorry"

She let out a small cry…

Diamond made his way back to his room and swore to himself he'd never leave her side again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

To be continued.

Tell me what you think….

Boo hoo… another short chapter

Frosty princess Katie


End file.
